KouhaXAladdin Drabbles
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories featuring my favorite couple! Enjoy!
1. Meeting the Best-Friend

**Kei-kei: Hello everyone! This is my fist MAGI story, and I hope that I did a good job on this, since I tried my hardest in this short little story of mines. Enjoy the story!**

**Pairing: Kouha X Aladdin (Judal as a overprotective older brother)**

* * *

**"Meeting the best-friend"**

Standing behind the school building, stood two people, one of which was a tall, extremely handsome male with long black hair pulled into a long ponytail that reached the ground. The one standing beside him was a tad bit shorter than him and was more of a pretty boy with his feminine looks and bright pink hair that was long in the front and short in the back.

"Wow, you really did a number on these guys." Said Kouha with a look of amusement label on his face.

"Che. They deserved it." Replied an very upset Judal glaring over at the pile of beat-up bruised bodies that was lying in front of him as he dust off his clothes.

"Really now, and what crime did these foolish people comment to have anger you like this?"

"They were bullying my little brother." Answer Judal feeling his anger resurfacing.

"They did what to my future lover." Kouha voice deepen as a slightly insane look overcame his features. In that moment one of the bullies started to regain consciousness, and tried to make a run for it, too bad he was caught.

"And where do you think your going." Kouha caught the bully by his neck, and smash his head brutally into the wall, where it crack from the impact.

"Word of advice, don't touch my Aladdin." These were the last words the bully heard before his world was soon consumed by pain.

* * *

"How many times have I told you to stop obsessing over my lil bro."

"I can't help it! He's just so cute and adorable, not to forget innocent. He's the total opposite of you! Plus I have told you many time by now, I will make Aladdin mine." Kouha stated seriously.

"Touch the chibi, and you will be six feet under the ground. Plus don't forget that you are a high school student while he's a junior, and your mafia family background." Judal glared over at Kouha who was walking beside him as he went to go pick up his little brother from school.

"There is nothing wrong with my family, except that we are filthy rich and good-looking, and were only two years apart. You know you're starting to sound like a possessive lover and then an overprotective brother, which is starting to pissing me off." Kouha had a devilishly smile on his face as Judal continued to glare at him.

"What are you trying to say."

"I think you know what I mean."

The two remain silent until they reached the school gate of Aladdin school, which there he stood outside waiting for his big brother to pick him up. As soon Kouha spotted the little blue hair short chibi, he instantly was overwhelmed with excitement, that was until he looked closer to where Aladdin was laughing and talking to a blonde hair boy while clinging onto the other arm. This spark a bit of jealousy and anger within Kouha.

"Judal, who's that with Aladdin?" The pink haired boy pointed over to the two friends.

"Oh him, that just the chibi weak, crybaby, best-friend. I think his name was Flabby or something." Judal said boredly.

"Friends, huh. Aladdin!" Kouha called out the boy name getting his attention.

"Onii-san! Kouha!" Aaddin ran to them hands in hands with the blonde who seem he didn't mind holding hands with Aladdin, this was spotted by both Kouha and Judal.

"Get away from Chibi, you weak brat." Judal snatched the blonde away from Aladdin, who in return just sighed, used to being yelled at and insult by the older overprotective brother.

"Aladdin I missed you." Kouha wrapped his arms around Aladdin small waist, burying his face into his long blue hair.

"I missed you too, Kouha! Oh, meet my best-friend Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin introduced the blonde known as Alibaba to Kouha.

"Hi nice to meet you! Aladdin talks about you a lot." Alibaba said with smile plaster on his face.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin future lover, and I don't give a damn about you." Kouha replied harshly with a smile of his own, putting Alibaba in a state of shock.

"Kouha that wasn't nice! Apologize to Alibaba-kun!"

"You are not the chibi future lover!"

"But I was just saying the truth! I love Aladdin! Watch me prove it." Before anyone could blink, Kouha had his lips pressed softly against Aladdin, which in a matter of second turned more passionately as one of the two let a long moan, before finally Kouha broke the kiss , leaving a badly blushing dazed Aladdin, a jaw-dropping wide eyed best-friends, and a furious older brother.

"Kouha you are DEAD!" screamed Judal as he begun to chased after Kouha, who was running away with Aladdin, holding him bridal style.

"Judal I'm taking your brother away so we can runway and get married! Your invited to the wedding if you want to come!"

"Prepare your funeral!"

_**Fin**_

_**If you want more Kouha X Aladdin, just ask, and there shall be more, since I just LOVE this couple! Bye-bye!**_


	2. Kidnapped!

**Kei-kei: Hello everyone! I have brought to you a new Kouha X Aladdin drabble, and I must say I'm starting to obsess over this adorable pair. SO KAWAII TOGETHER! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Pairing: Kouha X Aladdin (Judal as a overprotective older brother)**

* * *

**"Kidnapped"**

.

.

.

.

Judal was laid out and relaxed on his couch, snacking on a nice juicy peach, enjoying the peace and quiet, that was until. . .

"Judal!" Bursting through the front door was none other than his annoying best-friend, Kouha.

"What do you want?" asked Judal as Kouha made his way into the living room, where he was lying down on the couch.

"To see my best-friend of course and to deliver a message from my cute little blue hair lover." Kouha took him a sat in a chair, searching around the apartment using his eyes. "You know you should really upgrade this shitty ass apartment that you have my Aladdin living in."

"Shut-up! Don't everybody live in a huge fancy mansion filled with maids and butlers, you rich ass brat." grumble Judal.

"You can always go back to working for my family, or you and Aladdin can come and live with me. I would love to have you two." Kouha said with bright smile on his face.

"Yea, I bet you would just love to have my lil bro living under the same roof as you. I bet you must feel thrilled just from the thought of it." Judal said sarcastically, taking a bite of his delicious peach.

"Yea, we could cuddle on the couch while watching a nice scary movie, and when he get all scared he will curled up against my chest while I kiss away his fears, next I'll play with his long beautiful blue hair, and at night he can sleep with me, and we can have a little alone time, mid-night fun." Kouha started to drool from all of the naughty fantasies that was going through his head.

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts about the chibi, you fucking perv!"

"But we will be doing those type of things once were together, which will be soon, and married. I can't until our honeymoon."

"You will NOT marry the chibi!"

"Whatever brother-in-law, before I leave, the message Aladdin told me to give you were that he will be spending the night over his crybaby, weak best-friend house. Since you are bordering me, I will take my leave since I have a important guest waiting for me. See ya!" Kouha said before walking out the door.

"He seem a bit weird today, and what important guest is waiting for him."

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Judal was watching T.V., when he heard his phone ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night." He answered.

"Judal, can you tell Aladdin that he left his English essay paper over at my house, and to come and get it in the morning, since I might not be here tomorrow."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, he's spending the night over at your place."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Kouha told me earlier that he- Shit!"

"What going on? Has something happen to Aladdin!?"

"Grab your shit Flabby! That damn Kouha has kidnapped my brother."

"Whha-" Judal hung up his phone and headed out the door.

* * *

"Aww my little Aladdin look so cute when his sleeping." Both Kouha and Aladdin was lying down in his huge luxurious bed filled with nice comfy pillows and rich pink silk blankets. Aladdin was currently snuggle cutely under the cover lying close to Kouha who was running his fingers through Aladdin long blue hair that was left undone out of it braid.

"I hope we can stay like this for everyone." Kouha gently grab Aladdin hand, place small butterfly kisses to each finger before holding it close to his cheek.

"I hope nothing can break this moment." Right after Kouha murmur those words, his bedroom door was suddenly slammed open.

"WHERE IS ALADDIN!?" Barging into Kouha room was none other than Alibaba, who as soon open the door was greeted by a vicious fierce glare from Kouha, making him freeze up instantly due to fright.

"How dare you slam open the door to my room. Do you wish to die brat?" asked a slightly insane Kouha, scaring the heck out of Alibaba.

"Kouha! Where's the chibi?! I know you have him!" Walking into the room next was Judal, who was glaring daggers at Kouha, who on the other hand, looked happy to see him.

"Hi Judal, nice to see ya again, but can you keep it down, my little chibi-chan is sleeping."Kouha kissed Aladdin on the forehead, sending a smirk over to Judal, who was shaking in anger, and Alibaba, who looked like he might faint any moment now.

"I so hate you Kouha."

"Love you brother-in-law!"

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**I have wrote more Kouha x Aladdin,, and there shall be more of them in the future! Bye-bye!**_


End file.
